leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cień i Fortuna/Rozdział 1
Krew na ulicach, Chwalebna śmierć, Do Brodatej Damy Część I ''Rzeźnicze Ostrza powiesiły Kawkę za szczękę na zardzewiałym rożku szkutniczym i zostawiły na pastwę nabrzeżnych padlinożerców. Był to siedemnasty zamordowany członek gangu, którego tej nocy widział mężczyzna w kapturze.'' Dość spokojnie jak na . Przynajmniej od śmierci . Portowe szczury zjadły już w większości stóp powieszonego i siedziały na koszach na ryby, aby zacząć wgryzać się w jego miękkie łydki. Mężczyzna w kapturze szedł przed siebie. ''- Pomóż... mi.'' Słowa te brzmiały, jakby wydobyły się z gardła zalanego krwią. Mężczyzna się odwrócił i sięgnął po broń wiszącą u szerokiego pasa. Ku jego zdumieniu, ofiara wciąż żyła na rożku. Haki wbiły go głęboko w drewnianą ramę żurawia. Nie da się ściągnąć mężczyzny bez rozdarcia mu czaszki. ''- Pomóż... mi – powtórzył.'' Mężczyzna w kapturze się zatrzymał, żeby przemyśleć błagalną prośbę ofiary. ''- Po co? – zapytał w końcu. – Nawet jeśli cię stamtąd ściągnę, nie dożyjesz wschodu słońca.'' Ofiara ostrożnie uniosła rękę do ukrytej kieszeni i wyjęła złotego krakena. Nawet w słabym świetle mężczyzna widział, że przedmiot był prawdziwy. Padlinożercy zasyczeli i nastroszyli sierść, gdy podszedł bliżej. Szczury portowe nie były duże, ale nie miały zamiaru tak łatwo oddać zdobyczy. Obnażyły długie kły, a z ich paszcz sączyła się ślina. Mężczyzna kopnął jednego szczura prosto do wody. Drugiego zgniótł butem. Próbowały go ugryźć, ale szybkie i precyzyjne kopnięcia nie pozwalały im się zbliżyć na wystarczającą odległość. Zabił kolejne trzy, zanim reszta uciekła, a w ciemnościach było widać ich czerwone oczy. Mężczyzna w kapturze stanął obok Kawki. Jego twarz była niewidoczna, ale nawet w poświacie księżyca nie dało się dostrzec nawet krzty uśmiechu. ''- Śmierć przyszła po ciebie – powiedział. – Pogódź się z nią, wiedząc, że dzięki mnie będzie to ostatni raz.'' Sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął błyszczący srebrny kolec. Długi na dwie dłonie i ozdobiony spiralnymi wzorami, przypominał zdobione szydło kuśnierza. Mężczyzna przyłożył czubek ostrza do podbródka umierającego. Ten szeroko otworzył oczy i palcami próbował chwycić się rękawa zakapturzonego mężczyzny, który patrzył teraz na bezkresną przestrzeń oceanu. Woda przypominała czarne lustro migoczące od ognia tysięcy świec, portowych latarni i świateł lamp odbijających się od szyb w oknach zacumowanych przy brzegu łodzi. ''- Wiecie, co czai się za horyzontem – powiedział. – Wiecie, co ze sobą niesie. Ale i tak rzucacie się na siebie niczym wściekłe bestie. Nie rozumiem waszego zachowania.'' Odwrócił się i dolną częścią dłoni uderzył w szydło, wbijając ostrze głęboko w czaszkę mężczyzny. Ciało Kawki lekko zadrgało i jego ból zniknął na zawsze. Złota moneta wypadła z jego dłoni i potoczyła się do oceanu. Nieznajomy wyciągnął ostrze i wytarł je o porwaną koszulę Kawki. Umieścił je z powrotem w kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął złotą igłę oraz srebrną nić maczaną w wodzie z źródła. Z wprawą, która wskazywała na to, że robił to już wiele razy, zaszył oczy i usta mężczyzny. Wymawiał przy tym słowa, które wiele lat temu usłyszał od króla. ''- Teraz zmarli nie mogą cię przyjąć – powiedział, kończąc pracę i odkładając igłę i nić na miejsce.'' ''- Może nie, ale nie odchodzimy stąd z pustymi rękoma – powiedział ktoś stojący z tyłu.'' Nieznajomy odwrócił się i ściągnął kaptur, odsłaniając skórę koloru starego mahoniu i wydatne kości policzkowe. Miał długie, ciemne włosy na czubku wygolonej po bokach głowy i oczy, które widziały niewyobrażalne okropności. Sześciu mężczyzn odzianych w fartuchy pokryte zakrzepłą krwią i odsłaniające ogromne mięśnie z wytatuowanymi cierniami. Każdy z nich miał w ręku ząbkowany hak i zestaw noży rzeźniczych przy pasie. Drobne rzezimieszki nabrały odwagi po upadku tyrana, który żelazną pięścią rządził w Bilgewater. Po jego śmierci miastem zawładnął chaos, a rywalizujące ze sobą gangi walczyły o niepodległe terytoria. Nie próbowali się ukrywać. Stukot butów, drażniący nozdrza odór i przekleństwa mamrotane pod nosem obwieściły ich przybycie na długo przed tym, jak wyłonili się z ciemności. ''- Nie mam nic przeciw temu, że moneta trafiła do Brodatej Damy, naprawdę – powiedział największy z Rzeźników, tak gruby, iż zdumiewające było, że może się zbliżyć do zewłoku, aby go wybebeszyć. – Ale jeden z naszych uczciwie zabił Starego Johna, tak właśnie było. Dlatego też ta złota moneta należała się nam.'' ''- Chcecie tu zginąć? – zapytał mężczyzna.'' Grubas się roześmiał. ''- Wiesz, z kim rozmawiasz?'' ''- Nie. A ty?'' ''- Powiedz, to wyciosam twoje imię w kamieniu, którym zmiażdżę ci kości.'' ''- Nazywam się – powiedział, odchylając poły długiego płaszcza i wyciągając dwa pistolety wykonane z drogiego kamienia i połyskującego metalu, nieznanego największym alchemikom w . Piorun iskrzącego się światła uderzył w grubego Rzeźnika, wypalając dziurę w miejscu, gdzie chwilę wcześniej znajdowało się jego serce.'' Drugi pistolet Luciana był mniejszy i bardziej zdobiony. Wystrzelił promieniem żółtego ognia, który przeciął kolejnego Rzeźnika na pół, od obojczyka po krocze. Rzeźnicy rzucili się do ucieczki, tak jak wcześniej szczury portowe, ale Lucian atakował jednego za drugim. Każdy promień światła zabijał. Chwilę później wszystkich sześciu Rzeźników leżało martwych na ziemi. Schował pistolety i znów owinął się płaszczem. Hałas mógł przyciągnąć innych, a on nie miał czasu na ratowanie ich dusz przed nadchodzącym wydarzeniem. Lucian westchnął. Popełnił błąd, zatrzymując się przy Kawce, ale najwyraźniej nie zmienił się tak bardzo, jak sądził. Na powierzchnię zaczęło wypływać pewne wspomnienie, ale szybko je odepchnął. ''- Nie mogę znów się nim stać – powiedział.'' ''- Nie jest na tyle silny, by zabić .'' Część II Krew i wnętrzności pokrywały kolczugę Olafa. Mężczyzna chrząkał, wymachując toporem. Kości pękały, a mięśnie rozstępowały się pod ciosami broni zahartowanej w prawdziwym lodzie w odległych zakątkach . Z pochodnią w dłoni przedzierał się przez zakrwawione wnętrzności '''Krakenwyrma', wchodząc coraz głębiej z każdym uderzeniem ostrza topora. Dojście tak daleko zajęło mu trzy godziny – tak długo przedostawał się przez ogromne narządy i grube kości bestii.'' Owszem, bestia była martwa, zabita tydzień temu po miesięcznym pościgu na północy. Ponad trzydzieści harpunów rzuconych przez silnych wojowników z '''Winter's Kiss' przebiło jego skórę pokrytą łuskami, ale dopiero włócznia zakończyła tę zaciekłą walkę.'' Zabicie bestii podczas szalejącej burzy nieopodal Bilgewater było niezwykle ekscytujące. Przez jedną krótką chwilę, kiedy okręt się przechylił, niemalże wrzucając go w sam środek paszczy bestii, Olaf pomyślał, że być może właśnie teraz uda mu się chwalebnie zginąć tak, jak tego chciał. Tak się jednak nie stało. Sternik '''Svarfell' obrócił przeklęty ster i wyprostował okręt.'' Olaf niestety musiał jeszcze trochę pożyć. Był o jeden dzień bliżej do spełnienia się przerażającej wizji spokojnej śmierci ze starości. Zacumowali w Bilgewater w nadziei, że sprzedadzą zwłoki bestii i złupią je z wszelkich kosztowności – wielkich zębów, krwi czarnej jak smoła i ogromnych żeber, którymi ozdobiłby dom swojej matki. Jego towarzysze zmęczeni polowaniem spali na pokładzie Winter's Kiss, ale Olaf nie zamierzał tracić ani chwili. Wziął do ręki błyszczący topór i zabrał się za rozczłonkowywanie ogromnego potwora. Wreszcie dotarł do paszczy tak wielkiej, że mogłaby pomieścić całe plemię lub jednym kłapnięciem zmiażdżyć okręt na trzydzieści wioseł. Potwór miał ostre kły, przypominające kamienie z obsydianu. Olaf pokiwał głową i pomyślał: Tak. Z pewnością przydadzą się kroczącym przez wiatr i czytającym z kości i popiołu. Wbił pochodnię w ciało potwora i zabrał się do pracy. Uderzał toporem w szczękę, dopóki nie zaczęły wypadać zęby. Przywiązał narzędzie do pasa, podniósł ząb i oparł go na ramieniu, stękając pod jego ciężarem. ''- Jak zimowy troll zbierający lód na swoją kryjówkę – powiedział, wychodząc z wnętrza bestii, zanurzony po kolana we krwi i sokach trawiennych.'' Wreszcie wyłonił się z ogromnej rany w ciele Krakenwyrma i głęboko odetchnął nieco świeższym powietrzem. Bilgewater cuchnęło od dymu, potu i rozkładających się zwłok. Powietrze tam było ciężkie od zaduchu zbyt wielu ludzi mieszkających razem w ciasnych pomieszczeniach, niczym świnie w chlewie. Splunął przed siebie i powiedział: – Im szybciej wrócę na północ, tym lepiej. Powietrze Freljordu było tak zimne, że mroziło szpik w kościach. Tu, każdy oddech smakował jak zsiadłe mleko i zepsuto mięso. ''- Ej! – rozległ się jakiś głos.'' Olaf zmrużył oczy i dojrzał samotnego rybaka wypływającego w morze za bojami obwieszonymi zdechłymi ptakami i dzwonkami. ''- Wylazłeś z jej odbytu? – krzyknął rybak.'' Olaf przytaknął i powiedział:- Nie miałem złota, żeby zapłacić za statek, więc pozwoliłem się połknąć we Freljordzie i zanieść na południe. Rybak uśmiechnął się szeroko i napił się z popękanej butelki z niebieskiego szkła. – Chętnie posłucham tej opowieści. ''- Przyjdź na Winter's Kiss i zapytaj o Olafa! – krzyknął. – Napijemy się gravölu i uhonorujemy bestię pieśnią zagłady.'' Część III Powietrze wokół '''Białej Przystani' cuchnęło zwykle odchodami mew i zdechłymi rybami. Dziś jednak czuć było smażone mięso i zapach palonego drewna, a to kojarzyło się ze śmiercią kolejnych ludzi . Popiół przykrywał niebo, a cuchnące opary przesuwały się na zachód od płonących szczątków lewiatana na Dokach Rzezi. Miss Fortune poczuła nieprzyjemny smak w ustach i splunęła na powykrzywiane deski pokrywające przystań. W wodzie pełno było pozostałości po tysiącach trupów, które przez lata wrzucano na dno.'' ''- Ty i twoi ludzie byliście zajęci w nocy – powiedziała, kiwając w stronę dymu unoszącego się z zachodnich urwisk.'' ''- Ano byliśmy – przytaknął Rafen. – Wielu ludzi Gangplanka poszło dziś na dno.'' ''- Ilu dorwaliście? – zapytała Miss Fortune.'' ''- Kolejnych dziesięciu z Cragside – odparł Rafen. – A Łotry z Cmentarzyska nie będą nam już sprawiać problemów.'' Miss Fortune przytaknęła i spojrzała na zdobioną brązową armatę leżącą na nabrzeżu. Nożownik '''Byrne' leżał w lufie. Wreszcie zmarł od postrzału w dniu, w którym wszystko się zmieniło. Dniu, w którym Dead Pool eksplodował na oczach całego Bilgewater.'' ''- To ona miała wtedy zginąć – pomyślała.'' Nadeszła pora, by Byrne dołączył do pozostałych zmarłych. Musiała być przy tym obecna – w końcu była mu to winna. Prawie dwieście osób przyszło na jego pogrzeb; jej podwładni, członkowie dawnego gangu Byrne'a i wielu nieznajomych, którzy według niej mogli być dawnymi członkami załogi lub gapiami, którzy przyszli zobaczyć kobietę, która pokonała Gangplanka. Byrne twierdził, że kiedyś dowodził własnym okrętem – dwumasztową brygantyną, która była postrachem wybrzeża, ale nie wiadomo, czy można mu wierzyć. Może mówił prawdę, a może nie, ale w Bilgewater prawda często była o wiele dziwniejsza niż opowieści marynarzy. ''- Widzę, że doprowadziłeś do walki między nimi w Dokach Rzezi – powiedziała Miss Fortune, strzepując popiół z ubrania. Jej długie rude włosy wysunęły się spod trikorna i ułożyły na ramionach długiego płaszcza.'' ''- Tak, nie było trudno napuścić na siebie Psy Dzielnicy Szczurów i Królów Przystani – odparł Rafen – Ven Gallar od dawna ma chętkę na tę przepaskę. Powiedział, że ludzie Travyna zabrali ją jego ojcu dziesięć lat temu.'' ''- To prawda?'' ''- Kto wie – odpowiedział Rafen. – To nie ma znaczenia. Gallar powiedziałby wszystko, aby tylko zyskać kontrolę nad tą częścią doków. Ja mu tylko pomogłem.'' ''- Nie zostało tam wiele do kontrolowania.'' ''- Nie – przytaknął Rafen, uśmiechając się. – Prawie wszyscy się tam pozabijali. Raczej nie będziemy mieć żadnych problemów ze strony gangów.'' ''- Jeszcze jeden taki tydzień i wszyscy ludzie Gangplanka będą martwi.'' Rafen spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ale Miss Fortune udawała, że tego nie zauważyła. ''- Chodź, zatopmy Byrne'a – powiedziała.'' Podeszli do armaty, gotowi zepchnąć ją do morza. Pełno drewnianych znaczników znajdowało się na powierzchnię wody, począwszy od prostych dysków, aż do skomplikowanych rzeźb morskich potworów. ''- Czy ktoś chciałby coś powiedzieć? – zapytała Miss Fortune.'' Nikt nie chciał. Kiwnęła więc do Rafena, ale zanim udało im się przechylić działo i wrzucić je do wody, na przystani rozległ się donośny głos. ''- Ja mam coś do powiedzenia.'' Miss Fortune odwróciła się i zobaczyła ogromną kobietę odzianą w kolorowe szaty, idącą w ich stronę. Towarzyszyła jej grupa wytatuowanych ludzi – tuzin młodzieńców uzbrojonych w ząbkowane włócznie, pistolety i maczugi. Pewni siebie stali obok swojej kapłanki, jakby doki należały tylko do nich. ''- Do diabła, co ona tu robi?'' ''- Czy znała Byrne'a?'' ''- Nie. Zna mnie – powiedziała Miss Fortune. – Podobno ona i Gangplank kiedyś... no wiesz?'' ''- Naprawdę?'' ''- Takie są plotki.'' ''- Na Brodatą Damę, nic dziwnego, że ludzie Okao tak się nas ostatnio czepiają.'' Illaoi niosła w rękach ciężką kamienną kulę, która wyglądała, jakby ważyła tyle co kotwica '''Syreny'. Wysoka kapłanka nosiła ją wszędzie ze sobą. Miss Fortune podejrzewała, że był to pewnego rodzaju totem. To, co wszyscy inni nazywali Brodatą Damą, oni zwali czymś, czego nikt nie był w stanie wymówić.'' Illaoi wyjęła skądś obrane mango i odgryzła kawałek. Głośno przeżuwała owoc, otwierając przy tym usta i spojrzała na działo armaty. ''- Człowiek z Bilgewater zasługuje na błogosławieństwo Nagakabourossy, prawda?'' ''- Czemu nie? – powiedziała Miss Fortune. – Idzie tam, by spotkać się z boginią.'' ''- Nagakabourossa nie mieszka w głębinach – powiedziała Illaoi. – Tak myślą tylko paylangi. Nagakabouros jest we wszystkim, co robimy w trakcie naszego życia.'' ''- Głupia byłam, myśląc inaczej – powiedziała Miss Fortune.'' Illaoi wypluła do wody pestkę po mango i podstawiła kamiennego bożka pod nos Miss Fortune. ''- Nie jesteś głupia, Sarah – powiedziała radośnie Illaoi. – Ale nie wiesz nawet, czym jesteś i co zrobiłaś.'' ''- Po co tu przyszłaś, Illaoi? Chodzi o niego?'' ''- Ha! Nic bardziej mylnego – odparła Illaoi. – Poświęcam życie Nagakabourossie. Bóg czy człowiek? Co to za wybór?'' ''- Żaden – powiedziała Miss Fortune. – W takim razie Gangplank miał pecha.'' Illaoi uśmiechnęła się szeroko, odsłaniając resztki mango w ustach. ''- Nie mylisz się – powiedziała, powoli kiwając głową. – Ale nadal nie słuchasz. Jeśli wypuścisz , musisz nadepnąć mu na szyję i odejść, zanim zdoła zatopić w tobie kły. W przeciwnym razie już nigdy się nie ruszysz.'' ''- Co to ma znaczyć?'' ''- Przyjdź do mnie, kiedy to zrozumiesz – powiedziała Illaoi, wyciągając dłoń. W ręku trzymała wisiorek z różowych korali, rozchodzących się promieniście od środka, niczym duże oko.'' ''- Weź go – powiedziała Illaoi.'' ''- Co to jest?'' ''- Symbol Nagakabourossy, który poprowadzi cię, gdy się zagubisz.'' ''- A co to tak naprawdę jest?'' ''- Tylko to, co mówię.'' Miss Fortune wahała się przez chwilę, ale wokół niej zebrało się zbyt wielu ludzi, by mogła otwarcie obrazić kapłankę Brodatej Damy, odmawiając przyjęcia jej prezentu. Wzięła wisiorek i zdjęła trikorn, aby założyć rzemyk na szyję. Illaoi pochyliła się w jej stronę i szepnęła: ''- Według mnie nie jesteś głupia – powiedziała. – Udowodnij, że się nie mylę.'' ''- Czemu ma mnie obchodzić, co o mnie myślisz? – powiedziała Miss Fortune.'' ''- Ponieważ nadchodzi burza – odparła Illaoi, kiwając głową w stronę czegoś za Miss Fortune. – Wiesz jaka, więc lepiej przygotuj się do walki.'' Odwróciła się i kopnęła działo z Byrnem prosto do wody. Armata uderzyła z pluskiem o powierzchnię i zniknęła w głębinach. Kapłanka Brodatej Damy poszła w stronę, z której przyszła – w kierunku świątyni w kraterze klifu. Miss Fortune spojrzała na morze. W oddali zbierało się na burzę, ale nie to wskazywała Illaoi. Patrzyła na . Część IV Nikt w Bilgewater nie łowił ryb nocą. ''Piet wiedział, dlaczego tak jest. Znał te wody od dziecka. Prąd bywał zdradziecki, pod samą powierzchnią kryły się skały niszczące kadłuby statków, a powierzchnię pokrywały wraki okrętów. Ale, co ważniejsze, wszyscy wiedzieli, że dusze tych, którzy utonęli w morzu są samotne i chcą, by dołączyli do nich kolejni.'' Piet dobrze o tym wiedział, ale musiał jakoś wykarmić rodzinę. Gdy statek kapitana '''Jerimiada' spłonął podczas wymiany ognia pomiędzy a , Piet stracił pracę i nie stać go było na kupno jedzenia.'' Wypił pół butelki cydru na odwagę i wypchnął swoją łódź na wodę. Perspektywa napicia się z dodawała mu sił. Piet pociągnął kolejny łyk z butelki, podrapał się po brodzie i wylał jeden kieliszek za burtę, ku czci '''Brodatej Damy'.'' Przepłynął obok boi ostrzegawczych i dotarł do miejsca, w którym poprzedniej nocy mu się poszczęściło. Jeremiad zawsze powtarzał, że wyczuwa, gdzie biorą ryby i że ma przeczucie, że ławice zbierają się tam, gdzie odpłynęły szczątki okrętu '''Dead Pool'.'' Piet wyciągnął wiosła i odłożył je, a następnie wziął kolejny łyk. Upewnił się, że w butelce zostało nieco alkoholu i wrzucił ją do morza. Zmęczonymi palcami nawlekł na haczyki robaki, które wygrzebał z oczodołu nieboszczyka i przywiązał linki do knag na nadburciu. Zamknął oczy i przechylił się nad burtę, wkładając obie dłonie do wody. ''- Nagakabourosso – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że użycie tej wersji imienia Brodatej Damy przyniesie mu szczęście. – Nie proszę o wiele. Pomóż biednemu rybakowi i podziel się z nim kilkoma kąskami ze swojej spiżarni. Otocz mnie ochroną. A jeśli umrę w twoich objęciach, nie pozwól mi wracać do świata żywych.'' Piet otworzył oczy. Zobaczył przed sobą bladą, niewyraźną twarz. Połyskiwała zimnym, pozbawionym życia światłem. Krzyknął i upadł na pokład, gdy wszystkie linki zaczęły się naprężać. Obróciły jego łódź, gdy z wody zaczęła unosić się para. Stawała się coraz gęstsza i wkrótce ciemność przesłoniła wszystkie światła Bilgewater, a całe morze przykryła ciemna mgła. Niegdyś martwe ptaki zaczęły ćwierkać, a towarzyszył im dźwięk dzwonków, gdy ich ciała zaczęły poruszać bojami. Czarna Mgła... Piet sięgnął po wiosła i gorączkowo próbował umieścić je w otworach. Mgła była lodowata, a na jego skórze pojawiały się czarne nitki. Załkał, gdy po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz. ''- Brodata Damo, Matko Głębin, Nagakabourosso... – powiedział błagalnym głosem. – Proszę, zaprowadź mnie do domu. Błagam cię, pro...'' Piet nie mógł dokończyć. Z jego piersi wyrwały się dwa zakończone hakami łańcuchy. Z metalu skapywała jasnoczerwona krew. Trzeci hak przebił mu brzuch, a kolejny gardło. Piąty i szósty wbiły mu się w dłonie i pociągnęły je w dół, przybijając Pieta do łodzi. Jego ciałem wstrząsnęła agonia. Krzyknął, gdy z Czarnej Mgły wyłoniła się tajemnicza postać. Szmaragdowy ogień otaczał jego rogatą czaszkę, a oczodoły jarzyły się, gdy widmo rozkoszowało się jego bólem. Duch odziany był w starą szatę liturgiczną, a u jego boku wisiał pęk zardzewiałych kluczy. Zaczepiona na łańcuchach latarnia zajęczała, gdy sięgnął po nią ręką. Piet czuł, jak jego dusza powoli odrywa się od ciała, gdy piekielna latarnia otworzyła się, aby ją przyjąć. W głębinach rozległy się jęki umęczonych dusz. Piet walczył, by nie stracić duszy, ale gdy zobaczył blask upiornego ostrza kosy, jego czas na ziemi dobiegł końca. ''- Nędzna z ciebie dusza – powiedział żniwiarz szorstkim i zimnym głosem. – Ale dopiero pierwsza, którą dziś w nocy zabierze .'' Czarna mgła zadrżała i cienie duchów, upiorów i jeźdźców zniknęły w jej odmętach. Ciemność zatańczyła na powierzchni wody i popłynęła w stronę lądu. Chwilę później w Bilgewater zaczęły gasnąć światła. Kategoria:Podstrony opowiadań